savageserenityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tech Shop
The eggheads of the 'Verse produce a never-ending stream of fancy gizmos and lifechanging technologies, with new gadgets coming to market on a daily basis. A good deal of these are linked directly to the Cortex, the 'Verse-spanning communications network that ties the whole Alliance together through a web of interconnected computer systems. Computers, Hardware, and Progs Cortex Terminal, Black Box An illegal terminal, designed to disguise the user from Alliance snoops. Unfortunately, since so many features of the Cortex are closely monitored, pretty much anything interesting is locked up tighter than the First Allied Bank. About all you can do with this clunky unit is send anoymous waves and read the news. Cortex Terminal, Personal Essentially a 2'x2' touchscreen monitor, 5 inches thick, with a moderately sizeed base to allow for the rest of the equipment, Cortex terminals are a phone, computer, and TV all rolled into one, to put it into the terms of folk back on Earth-That-Was. You can surf the Cortex, access near any information (assuming you can pay for a passcode), send waves, use progs, store almost limitless amounts of data, and so on, assuming that the gorram thing feels like cooperating. Since a terminal is just that - a terminal - sometimes you can lose Cortex access if a satellite or transmission station goes down, and then you lose whatever you were working on, and have to hope your connection comes back right quick, because you have no local storage capacity. Cortex Terminal, Public Access These terminal panels can be found in all sorts of places. Generally, they serve a specific purpose, and can access only a limited number of functions. Police, Telofonix (a local-area communication service), and emergency calls (direct to a hospital or ambulance) are three standard options. Docking berths dirtside usually have public terminals for logging travel plans, which can be useful if you want to advertise for cargo or passengers. Data-Library, Standard Knowledge is power, and power costs money. If you want access to a vast library of literature, history texts, recipes, and so forth, then paying for a data-library subscription is the way to go. These can provide a lot of information; how general or specific depends on the topic and is up to the GM. Annual subscription renewal can be had for ¼ the original cost. Data-Library, Professional The latest in medical science, gravitic engineering, ship construction, and pretty much anything else can be had by those who feel the urge to pay for it. Sometimes a fellow needs to be licensed to get access to such, but at least you can be guaranteed to get pretty much all the information the Alliance doesn't feel it's too dangerous for you to know. DataBook The exact appearance can vary, but these data readers range in size from paperback novel to a hardback textbook. They can store up to 5 terabytes of data, enough for a few useful progs or 3-D schematics and such, read data discs, and link to the Cortex through a terminal or sourcebox. They can even be linked to other electronic devices to be used for programming or control purposes, though that's less of a sure thing. Not many on the rim bother with such a posh bit of gadgetry, but it has its uses. Data Disc These crystalline hexagonal discs can be clicked into a data reader for access at most any terminal or computer station. The standard disc holds enough information to store even short holographic recordings and can be reused. Dedicated Sourcebox Expensive sourceboxes like this not only act as terminals, but can also store up to 200 terabytes of data and maintain a terminal link for up to a mile around. Encyclopedia Another expensive little toy, these devices are slick Core databooks with their own extensive data-libraries. While the common features are Languages, Human History, and Universal Encyclopedia, different models come with up to three other libraries. For instance, a doctor might get one with Medical Science, Anatomical Engineering, and a Bio-Physical Atlas in addition to the standard three. Otherwise, it functions as a normal databook. Holo-Image Development Suite Holographic tech is expensive, but not uncommon in the 'Verse. This device allows you to produce holographs. A bunch of progs and a 3-D manipulator (a little box you stick your hand in, so you can move it about and shape the images) lets you make durn near anything you put your mind to, assuming you have the skills to do so. SubKelvin Where there's a will, there's someone working against it. SubK is a well-known (and thus almost useless) security-removal utility. It works well against Core softies who don't know their operating matrix buffer from their main feedback path, but that's about it. There's better stuff out there, if you know where to look. Xer0 Security One of the most popular Cortex Profile Protection Utilities, Xer0 self-updates, auto-runs, and jumps through hoops on command. Communications and Security Equipment Barrier Field Force barrier technology may have once been just bie jih mone, but now it's just extremely costly. Some of the wealthier families on the Core and the outer worlds can afford to surround their homes with the 10" tall, square projector pillars that make up the generator system, but not many. A pillar has to be situated at each corner and end point - as the fields only project along straight lines - and the tech is expensive. However, once operational, the barrier field is extremely durable (Toughness 30, attacks that inflict a Wound overload the barrier). Attacks on the barrier generally alert a security system to the problem. Even if security is disabled, the fireworks may attract unwanted attention. Normally invisible, the barrier is highlighted by timed energy surges to show that it's active; when you start pounding on it, the energy flow can get a lot brighter. Commpack, Long Range A backpack-sized transmitter capable of sending and receiving on a range of frequencies out to 300 miles. The batteries for the commpack will last up to two months of normal use, and are relatively cheap (₡16/40p), so this unit was often used by the Independents during the war, despite the fact that the signal isn't exactly secure. Commpack, Short Range Essentially the same as the long range version, the difference being that the short range commpack's signal is heavily encrypted, the drawback being that the range is shortened to around 20 miles. Distress Beacon A pre-set common distress signal transmitted at extremely high power will enerally attract the attention of the Feds or police if you're on the Core. Out on the Rim, Alliance patrols might hear the call and, if so, they'll respond. Since patrols are pretty few and far between, though, the chances are they may not hear it or they may have other priorities. The beacon is only about the size of a duffle bag, so moving it around isn't too much of a problem for most folk. Emergency Signal Ring A Newtech distress beacon miniaturized down to where it can be worn as a ring, and activated without any overt movement. Wealthy folks find them useful to protect against kidnappings and the like, since they can be tracked easily and a personal code built into the ring lets the authorities identify them. When the police get an emergency code call, they tend to respond in force. Fedband Scanner A ship's communication system can be tuned in to most frequencies, but civilian ships do not typically pick up the official government and police channels. There are ways around this, if you feel like tinkering, but for most folks, a wave-scanner such as this does the trick. Gunscanner A fairly standard security device in the Core, most banks and government buildings have a gunscanner installed at security checkpoints Of course, folk with the proper permits can carry weapons, but all others will have their weapons confiscated. The scanners can be calibrated to detect a lot of things, though most look for a concentration of metals, traces of common propellant chemicals, and the ID chips installed in most legally acquired firearms. Newtech gunscans are even more efficient, and could include barrier field tech to keep out anyone with a weapon. Micro-Transmitter Usually a hard-to-spot earpiece, micro-transmitters are used by the majority of security forces in the 'Verse. The transmitter's range is generally limited to a few hundred yards, but it makes up for that by allowing easy and discreet contact. Motion Sensor Array A main hub unit about the size of a small databook monitors the transmission from the eight motion sensors. The sensors are 1" cubes with glass panels over the sensors and can be stuck to walls, stashed in tree branches, or wherever, so long as they're within 100 feet of the hub. Ship-Linked Handset This clunky little radio handset is the standard device used for keeping crew members in touch with their ship. Most ships come with several handsets, but generally additional or replacement units are needed - there's always some lummox who sits on his handset and smashes it. Surveyor's Box A local area geoscanner combined with a mapping utility prog make this device, about the size of a footlocker, useful for surveyors laying out mine shafts and tunnels. Some are sold to nonprofessionals, but what uses they find for 'em isn't always apparent. Transmission Station Offering franchises for carrying the Cortex signal has become an extremely popular way for the Alliance to spread and maintain the Cortex farther out on the Rim. Of course, once you own a transmission station and the license, you still need an approved place to put it - usually that means an orbital station somewhere, and that usually means high rent and living costs, since you'll be paying spaceport prices for food and services. Not a choice for those looking for an exciting, high-paying life, though if you can afford to finance one of these (and a few operators), they can be a good way to make money. "Jabberwocky" Signal Blocker The Jabberwocky box is only one of any number of illegal devices used by some folk to prevent other folk from hearing what they figure they have the right to say. Once activated, the box can scramble all to hell any signal within five miles. If you use it for more than a minute or two, it quickly becomes obvious to the authorities that something isn't quite right. The Jabberwocky is difficult to locate, but it will be found eventually. Category:Gear